


Darren (Fanart)

by Eloriee



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren Criss's portrait, rough paper and pencils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darren (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



 

 


End file.
